Fate Gladius
by Senju Kun
Summary: Shirou Emiya. An anomaly in the legions of normal mages. Everyone thought he is just a normal child with foolish dream. But he is anything but normal. Descendent of the Dark Knight Sparda, and the son of Nero and Kyrie, he is a powerful devil. And above all, he is a sword. A powerful sword tempered in hellish flames.


**A/N: Alright, this was something that was continuously nagging me from past few weeks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Prologue**

He felt numb.

Slowly, he closed his eyes and opened them. Despondently, he took in the sight of muddy road lying in front of him. He wrapped his hands tighter around him; in attempt to bring together the large black overcoat he was wearing.

When the feel of the leathery texture brushed against his palms; nostalgia hit him hard, making him almost buckle. He noticed that it had become wet, drenched by the tears of the sky.

He felt hollow.

The sound of footsteps clashing against concrete tiles was muffled by the continuous pitter patter of the rain. He heard the light brown-haired woman sniffing while leaning against him.

When did she get so close to him?

Looking at him with tear-filled eyes, she asked him, "Shirou, why did he leave us? Doesn't he care about us… about me?"

His heart clenched, painfully. He was in a dilemma. When you sign up for the life of a magus, you also accept death as your friend. Wherever you go, it follows like a hound, waiting for you to make that slightest of the mistake so that it could claim your soul.

But how could he explain this to an emotionally stunted woman like Fujimura? Or the better yet – How could he even explain it to someone else when he himself was affected like this by his father's untimely death?

Crouching down in front of a generic looking grave, he emotionlessly looked at the engravings. 'KIRITSUGU EMIYA' he silently read his father's name.

As the woman beside him began to whisper the words of pray, he found himself reminiscing about the times they have spent together. From the moment he was found, to that fateful night when they discovered his nature, it all began to flash in front of his eyes.

Kiritsugu Emiya was not his real father biological father. Seven years ago, in the great fire that devoured almost entirety of the Fuyuki, Kiritsugu had pulled him out amidst the hellish flames. He was the only survivor, and his parents were presumed dead.

With no one to claim him as his own, Kiritsugu had taken him in. Not much long after that, the man had revealed to him that he was a magus. At first, he was reluctant to teach him anything, but eventually he gave in and began to teach him bits and pieces; nothing major, just some minor things that would be considered as insignificant in the eyes of a proper magus.

It was probably destined to go like this. But then fate had other plans and thus, she intervened in all her divine glory. In a series of events, one thing led to another and it was decided that he should be trained like a proper mage.

Oh, how overjoyed he was by that decision. Excited beyond measure, his expectations had gone sky high.

Only for them to come crashing down on the earth: As it turns out, Kiritsugu was a pretty lousy mage in comparison to others, in the magical aspect that is. So instead of hocus-pocus and mumbo-jumbo stuff, he trained him in what he most excelled in – How to bring down his opponent efficiently.

And that was when he found out how terrifying his father really was. He realized it then, that the moniker – the Magus Killer, it really suited him perfectly.

So like this, time moved on. Days became weeks, weeks became months, and months became years. Slowly but surely, he was getting stronger than a day before, and at the same time, on a rather sad note Kiritsugu was getting more fragile than a day before. Soon it was clear that his days were numbered and he was nothing more than a guest for few days in this world.

Therefore, he knew that this day was coming. And he had prepared himself as much as he could to face this.

But still, when the day finally came he could not help but shake like a leaf and ask the grave of his adopted father with tears flowing down his cheeks, "Why the hell I am crying Oyaji? Why the hell I am crying?"

Clenching his hands into fists, he wiped his tears and again asked, "After all, wasn't it you who said that devil's don't cry?"

**A/N: This idea came to me after I noticed how similar Archer and Dante are. I mean seriously, they are so similar, sometimes I expect Archer to scream "Let's Rock!" Dante style.**

***Shirou is the son of Nero and Kyrie. And while he has the potential to be as powerful as his ancestor, Sparda, he still has a long way to go.**

*****On the side note, I don't know why others have not made something similar to this. I mean Devil Shirou would be cool to read about.**


End file.
